guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold damage
Description Cold damage is caused by any attack involving cold or ice. It is caused by Water Magic spells, any weapon with a cold damage upgrade, and most Necromantic spells and hex damage. This type of damage is often overlooked in PvP (with fire damage and lightning damage being more feared), so its proper use can surprise an opponent. Related Equipment Weapons that inherently cause cold damage *Candy Cane Wand *Icy Dragon Sword *Icy Blade Axe *Glacial Blade *All regular and unique Wands and Staves linked to the Water Magic attribute *Most regular and unique Wands and Staves linked to the Death Magic attribute *Some regular and unique Wands and Staves linked to the Curses attribute *Various unique martial weapons Weapon upgrades that cause cold damage: *'Icy' prefix upgrade components exist for all martial weapon types. Weapon Bonuses against cold damage: *Axe Grip, Hammer Grip, Sword Pommel and Bow grip Of Warding give +4-7 Armor against elemental damage. *Focus Items and Shields can have +4-10 Armor against cold damage. *Additional weapon modifiers give +4-10 Armor against cold damage. Armor against cold damage: * Elementalist Hydromancer's Insignia gives +10 armor against cold damage and +10 armor against Elemental damage. * Ranger Frostbound Insignia give +15 armor against cold damage. * Monk Wanderer's Insignia gives +10 armor versus elemental damage. * All Ranger armor gives +30 armor against Elemental damage. When to use Cold Cold damage skills generally have a slowdown effects, although not all do. Ice Prison and Teinai's Prison end if the hexed foe takes fire damage. A ranger can prevent early termination of this hex by using Winter. Related skills These skills cause cold damage: * Bitter Chill, Chilblains, Deathly Chill, Deathly Swarm, Fetid Ground, Toxic Chill, Icy Veins * Chilling Winds, Conjure Frost, Deep Freeze, Freezing Gust, Frozen Burst, Gust, Ice Spear, Ice Spikes, Icy Prism, Maelstrom, Mind Freeze, Shard Storm, Shatterstone, Steam, Teinai's Wind, Vapor Blade, Water Trident, Whirlwind, Celestial Storm * Chilling Victory, Grenth's Fingers, Mystic Twister, Test of Faith, Avatar of Grenth These skills involve cold damage in other ways: * Winter turns all elemental damage into cold damage. * Spinal Shivers and Shivers of Dread are hexes that cause a foe to be interrupted when they receive cold damage. * Mantra of Frost is a stance that causes energy gain on receiving and reduces cold damage. *Skills related to elemental damage Effect of cold damage to creatures The following creatures are known to have a natural resistance to cold damage: *Elementals **Avalanche **Chilling Wisp **Frozen Elemental **Icy Stalagmite **Maelstrom Djinn **Shattered Elemental **Water Djinn **Whirling Wisp *Imps **Ice Imp *Skale **Bog Skale **Bog Skale Blighter **Bog Skale Icetooth *Mergoyles *Titans encountered during Defend Droknar's Forge **Dark Titan **Frost Titan **Icy Brute **Titan's Heart **Titan's Malice *Tundra Giant The following creatures are known to be susceptible to cold damage: *All Destroyers *Devourers **Carrion Devourer **Crimson Devourer **Plague Devourer **Whiptail Devourer *Elementals **Burning Spirit **Flowstone Elemental **Ruby Djinn *Obsidian Behemoths *Stone Guardians **Stone Crusher **Stone Rain **Stone Reaper **Stone Soul **Temple Guardian *Titans **Burning Titan **Fist of the Titans **Hand of the Titans **Madness Titan **Pain Titan **Risen Ashen Hulk **Spark of the Titans Category:Damage types